


Hitomi Bursting Free (XXX Version)

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Dress Up, F/M, Masturbation, Tight Pants, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Character X ReaderYou are the lucky winner of a date with Hitomi Tanaka. And she is going to make your fantasies come true.This story was requested by TruIdiot.





	Hitomi Bursting Free (XXX Version)

You couldn’t believe your luck. First, you heard of this contest from a website that you frequented often. Then you won. It was all so much of a dream come true, to begin with. You had won a date with Hitomi Tanaka. She had even called you herself to tell you that you had won her contest. She even sounded happy. At the time your head was in the cloud when you heard that you had won.

But then when she said that she would make his fantasy come true he was almost on cloud nine. Almost because you kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. That she would have to back out at the last minute. Or that she had decided that she wasn’t going to make your fantasy come true. At times your head would swap back and forth what was going to happen. Was this call from her telling you that she couldn’t make it? Was she actually going to make your fantasy come true?

But as you watched her limo pull up in your yard. Your heartbeat became faster. And then you saw her slowly step out of the limo. She was wearing a long coat and carrying a bag. “My god she’s actually going to do it,” you say to yourself. That bag had to have her clothes that she was going to wear for their date. You rushed to the door to let her in.

“Hello Miss Tanaka,” you said practically falling over yourself to let her in. “Sweetie. You and I are going out on a date. So you can call me Hitomi.” she said with a smile. Your heart skipped a beat as you watched her smile at you. “D-Does that bag your carrying, mean that you are going to do what I asked Hitomi?” he asked looking at the beautiful woman who was smiling at you. “Of course I always aim to please my fans. And to be honest, I was going to wear something like what you asked for anyway,” she said with a smile and a wink.

You almost fainted as she slowly walked into your living room and took off her coat to reveal that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. And that she was standing in front of you naked. Your cock started to become hard seeing her like this. You sat down in front of her as she laid out her clothes for your date. A pair of hise-rise jeans that looked like they were a size too small for her. And a sweater that also looked like it wouldn’t fit her. This was because they were at least a size too small for her. And there were no bra or panties. She wasn’t going to be wearing any that night. This was your fantasy. To watch her getting dressed in front of you in tight clothes.

“Before I get dressed do you want to film this for your enjoyment for later?” she asked with a smile. You were afraid that she would get mad if you asked for that. But now that she was offering you pulled out your phone and started to record her standing there naked. “Before I get dressed would you like to see what I’m going to be covering up tonight?” she asked as she started to twirl in front of you putting her body on display for you as you recorded her. You had to pull out your cock and start to jerk it making sure that you never lost her in the camera angle.

“You are a naughty boy. Having a girl naked before you and you brought out your cock and started to jerk it for your little porn star slut.” she moaned as she started to play with her tits. “Oh fuck.” you moaned as you jerked. “Where should I begin?” she asked with a smile looking at you jerking your cock and the phone that was recording her. “I think the pants. Don’t you?” she asked with a wink.

She slipped out of her high heels. Then picked up the pants and put her right leg inside of the pant legs. Then the other. You watched as she slowly pulled up the hise-rise jeans jerking your cock all the along. It was a struggle because they were a size too small which made your cock start to spurt pre-cum. Pulling them up with some difficulty. But with every yank, she made your fantasy was coming true and a little more pre-cum started to spurt out. Then as she buttoned them she turned to you and the camera. “The things I do for my fans,” she said in a sarcastic voice. But you could tell that she would still do it happily for her fans.

“Now let’s see how well this is going to cover my beauties here?” she said with a smile as she displayed her big all natural breasts for you to see as you jerked faster. “I’m sure you’ll manage lover,” you say with a smile and a moan. “Oh, you naughty boy. Making me dress in these clothes. And filming me getting dressed while you pleasure yourself.” she said with a smile and blowing you a kiss. She slowly pulled the sweater her shoulders. Then she pulled the sweater close.

“Come on work with me, beauties,” she said as she struggled to fit her breasts inside of the sweater. As you watched your own climax approached for this little show. Then she finally squeezed them in the sweater. She then smiled at the camera and blew a kiss as you came shooting your cum onto the floor. You stopped recording and looked at the beautiful Hitomi Tanaka in the clothes that were a size too small. She looked truly beautiful. An angel sent from heaven for the benefit of mankind.

“Shall we go to dinner now or do you need a moment?” she asked with a smile seeing him out of breath. Looking at the man whose fantasy she just made come true. “Yes my sweet I need a moment,” you say looking at her as you caught your breath. Finally, you tucked your cock back in your pants and the two of you got up and went to her limo. Dinner was a normal affair. It was almost boring if it wasn’t for the beautiful Hitomi it could have been a normal date with normal people. She ate a little too much and was having a little difficulty with her clothes. She managed to get to the limo when. POP. Her sweater had popped a button and her breasts could be seen again.

“Kind of figured that was going to go sooner,” she said with a smile. And as she finished speaking her pants button popped too. “And there go the pants,” you say with a smile. “Well at least they lasted all night for my sweetest fan here,” she said with a smile. You couldn’t help yourself and you leaned in for a kiss. She welcomed the kiss. She even kissed you back. Slipping you her tongue as she kissed.

You then started to tear off her too small clothes as she freed your rock hard cock. But she wanted this to be truly memorable for you so she turned around and offered her ass for you to fuck. She lubed up your cock with her spit. You rammed your cock deep into her ass causing her to moan with pleasure as she felt your cock inside of her. “Fuck me harder lover.” she moaned as she felt you pump into her.

“Your ass is already going to make me cum.” you moaned as you felt your first orgasm coming. “Cum on my ass lover cum on my ass.” she moaned. “You pulled out and sent your jizz all over her ass. But you were still hard. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. She wanted more. She had loved making your fantasy come true earlier and wanted nothing more than to feel your cum all over her body.

“Fuck my pussy lover.” she moaned as she got into position for you to fuck her pussy. Smearing your cum onto the seat as you buried yourself deep inside of her pussy. “Fuck.” she moaned. She had been fucked by a lot of men before but never quite like you before. “You are so beautiful lover.” you moaned as you pumped into her. “Thanks, lover. But tell me when you’re ready to cum. I want to feel it on my skin. “I’m glad you told me I don’t think I can last much longer,” you say with a groan.

You pulled out of her as she asked you to do when you felt like you were about to cum and jerked off your cock a little with her begging for your cum. Then you came again send your cum all over her breasts and stomach. She then leaned up and kissed you on the cheek. “It was my pleasure to make your fantasies come true, lover,” she said as her driver drove the two of you back to your place. And as you watched the limo drive away you were officially on cloud nine.


End file.
